1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image capturing lens system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact image capturing lens system applicable to the electronic products.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile products having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional photographing camera is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and the future trend of electronic products demands more functionality and a compact size, compact optical systems featuring better image quality has become the mainstream market.
The conventional optical systems with five-element lens structure such as the one disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 8,189,273 is limited in telephoto functionality due to the refractive power closest to the object side and the refractive power closest to the image side. It is thereby not favorable for reducing the back focal length of the optical system which results in a longer total track length. It is also not favorable for correcting the aberration of the off-axis which is thereby hard to be applied to a compact optical system featuring high image quality.